degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tonight, Tonight/@comment-3575890-20121122022857
A Plot: Though the plot was (for the most part) based around Adam's romantic life, it's really about Adam trying to compensate for voids in his life with unavailing outlets, and learning the hard way that there's no quick fix for anything. Whether it be something like dating someone to get over someone else you're still in love with or trying to compensate for a lack of a phallic organ by stuffing your pants with a pickle (lol oh Adam, the situations you get yourself into) -- It's a lesson we've all had to learn at some point. Basically, this was the plot that I wanted for Adam in Building A Mystery. A storyline that is solely just HIS. As many (adorable) Beckdam moments as there still was in the episode, things never detered from his point of view. Missy! I really liked her at first, but I knew she'd turn out to be a bitch in some way because Adam was moving way too fast with her and it all seemed too good to be true for him, which of course, it WAS. I will never under any circumstances condone a boy laying a violent hand against a girl, but I really wanted SOMEONE to punch that bitch. She not only stole from Adam and his band, but what was so much worse is that she took advantage of Adam's vulnerability, playing on his desire to be wanted and accepted, to do it. She played him so brutally and wasn't the least bit sorry for it. Loved the role Chaz played and his interactions with Adam. Adam receives great emotional support from his friends and family, but this is a first that he has someone to talk to who can completely understand and relate to what he is feeling. That talk serving as a reminder that he's not alone in the adversity he faces, is something that he needed for a long while. It's just a shame that Chaz didn't have a longer cameo. Finally, there's Beckdam! I had my doubts before, but I am definitely convinced of Becky's love for Adam now. It's not just a matter of her wanting to be with him because of having feelings for him she can't make sense of, but that she really, genuinely accepts him and understands those feelings now. With the way things have taken such a major turn, their relationship can only go up from here. B Plot: So am I supposed to be impressed with Zig for having a shred of human decency left in him to decide to break up with Tori before going for Maya? (which is bullshit, because he hit on her numerous times in this episode and we still haven't seen Zori break up) 'Cause I thought that was just common sense. Although a guy who breaks up with his girlfriend to be with another girl is not much better from a cheater either. Zig happens to be both of those, among other things. Next to Drew, he's clearly the runner-up for Biggest Douchebag of the season. He has cheated on his girlfriend, came onto her bestfriend multiple times while they were still together and on top of that, refused to take no for an answer from so said best friend of his girlfriend. Maya made it clear to him she wanted nothing to do with him, and still, he kept imposing his feelings on her. He also didn't give a rat's ass about how his then-still-girlfriend would have felt about him dating her bestfriend just right after dumping her. So no, writers. Your attempts to get him to appeal to my sympathies is futile. He brought this down on his own head. Moving onto bigger and better things. MAYBELL! Okay, their shyness/awkwardness is one of their qualities that caused me to fall in love with them as a ship in the first place. But it seems like that aspect of their relationship is beginning to dwindle now and I'm actually glad about that because it shows their relationship is evolving. Their dynamic is a lot more natural and relaxed than it was before now that they're getting more comfortable with each other. Campbell is finally learning to not suppress so much. Even though that part about expressing his feelings is still far from a strong suit of his, as he himself admits, it is definitely coming more naturally to him as he grows closer to Maya. (he got her a present. How cute!) He's also actually quite readable with his emotions, such as like in how evidently heartbroken he was about Maya kissing Zig. In fact, despite how romantically challanged he is at times, he handled the Zaya situation very maturely. C PLOT: There is no type of EClare interaction I love more than when it is light and fluffy with a touch of humor. That is why I really enjoyed this plot. EClare have never been cuter. Yes, I had my hopes up for EClare sexy times like everyone else, but Eli trying to sleep in Clare's bed was almost JUST as good. With how childish he was acting, I half expected him to start sucking his thumb. I was laughing so damn hard. Another thing I just HAVE to mention is that I LOVE that Jatie watch Game of Thrones together. I'm now somebody who wonders about what fictitious characters and ships other fictitious characters like. What is my life? Jeli was the best part of this plot, hands down! I swear, if there was a show with just these two getting high all day, I would fucking watch it! Munro/Justin are just epic together. Their chemistry is so good that I can totally suspend my disbelief about Jake and Eli going from former bitter enemies that hated each other's guts to POT BUDDIES -- I mean, a year ago would any of us have been able to wrap our heads around this?! The past history between them just makes the friendship so much funnier. Yet, you know, I can totally go along with this! It just works. So I am ''loving ''this bromance. Plus, Eli is just really funny when he's high, okay?! Now about the double standards and sexism. With families with children of opposite sexes, it's almost always the case that the standards held over the boys tend to be more lax than those over the girls. So I'm glad the unfairness of that was addressed here. Good on Clare to not stand for getting the shaft OR letting her boyfriend take the wrap for her step brother's pot. (Shame on you, Jake) I do find it quite unrealistic how she got off scot-free for stealing Jake's truck though.